Promises and Other Things
by Kyonetsu
Summary: Their journey is nearing its close and Zelos finally gets to enjoy the company of a former "bratty" Half-Elf. Will they part ways and never see each other again or will their paths converge once more? ::GenisxZelos::


Hello, readers! I've been on a long hiatus, haven't I?

This is a fanfiction I started a year ago, actually, and just finished it today. It's pretty mild and there's nothing really raunchy about it. :P As with many of my stories, long lines of _italics_ often signify a character's thought. Weird, I know, but it's just my way of doing things.

Anyway, I hope you like the story!

* * *

><p>Zelos stared across the campfire, leaning forward on his elbows as he thought. It wasn't uncommon for Tethe'alla's Chosen to do this; in fact he loved to seek solace from the world and just reflect on anything and everything. Tonight wasn't any different in this regard.<p>

The redhead breathed out a sigh. _Soon we'll all be going our separate ways_, he thought as he picked up a stick and prodded at the dying fire. _I _should_ be happy. I get to go back to my old life and leave all this behind me._ Zelos grimaced at the notion and that bothered him. Why shouldn't he be happy? He and the others restored peace to the world and neither Chosen had to die. He wouldn't have to fight anymore; he wouldn't have to fight any more monsters or any more people. He wouldn't have to put up with the arguments that would eventually ensue. He wouldn't have to deal with his teammates anymore.

Zelos's heart ached slightly as he considered that—not dealing with his teammates. He had grown to appreciate everyone, even if they all didn't get along. They were almost like a family— a strange, slightly unconventional and dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless.

He would miss Lloyd and the way that he always faced his problems head on with that dorky smile on his mug. He would miss Colette's innocent and positive nature and the way she believed in doing the right thing, even if it meant risking her life. The redhead smiled as he pictured the two of them finally admitting their true feelings to each other; everyone knew they were meant to be, even if they didn't realize it.

Zelos would miss the way Raine always remained cool, calm, and collected in the heat of battle but at the mention of ruins would act like a kid in a candy store. He would miss little Presea's seriousness and her strength; going through what she did—he admired her for it.

He would miss Regal's humility and the way he was willing to pay for his mistakes, even if it meant being shackled to them. Sheena he knew he would probably see more often than the others but he would miss being able to see her and talk to her every day. She was more than likely the closest friend he had and unlike the rest of the women he kept tabs with, he wouldn't ask anything more of her.

Out of everyone, though, Zelos knew he would miss Genis the most. He figured the little mage could care less about him. It's not like they were on bad terms—not anymore anyway—but the redhead knew it was his own fault for the two of them not getting along. He always teased the boy and acted like an ass to him the rest of the time. It wasn't like he hated Genis; it was quite the opposite. Zelos liked him—maybe more than he should—and he didn't really know how to deal with it. He was embarrassed that he was so fond of the twelve year old and resorted to making him miserable to cover up the fact. However, nothing he did made him forget all the terrible things he said about Half-Elves, and despite the fact that he no longer harbored those opinions, Zelos knew that it had hindered their so-called friendship from the get-go.

"If I could do it over, I would," the swordsman said to himself, poking the fire once more. "I would do it over in a heartbeat." He frowned as he threw the stick down and listened to the light crackle of the burning logs and tinder. With a sigh, Zelos leaned his back against the large stone behind him and gazed up at the night sky. The sky was especially lovely this evening; it seemed to be a deeper, richer shade of sapphire and made the stars appear that much brighter against the cloudless atmosphere. Normally, Zelos loved staring up at the stars but considering all of the things running through his mind, they looked as though they were taunting him and accentuating the fact that he was alone.

Zelos tried to smile but couldn't get over the thought of being solitary. No matter how many women he surrounded himself with, their 'love' couldn't fill the void he felt deep within himself. He glared at the stars as they twinkled obnoxiously next to one another; why couldn't he be like that, too? "Stupid showoffs," he muttered and turned his gaze back to the fire, noticing it was almost out. The Chosen leaned forward to blow on the fire in hopes of feeding the fleeting flames when a rustling noise caught his attention. He looked toward the source of the sound instinctively; it was Genis.

The silver-haired boy eyed Zelos strangely as he carefully made his way out of his tent and over to the campfire. "What are you still doing up?" he asked with a smirk and stood next to the Chosen.

Zelos smirked as well out of habit. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air," Genis replied and leaned his body against the stone. "You don't mind sharing, do you?"

The redhead chuckled lightly. "No, take as much as you want," he said and patted the spot on the ground next to him. "You can sit down, you know. I don't bite."

The mage breathed out a laugh as he sat down next to Zelos. "I would've guessed otherwise," he joked and watched the Chosen as he prodded the fire. "So what's your reason for being out here?"

"Same as you," Zelos replied as he replaced his stick on the ground. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Genis resisted the urge to infer that he was an airhead and decided to have an actual conversation with the guy for once. "Yeah? Like what?"

The redhead smiled briefly at the boy. "You really wanna know?" he asked genuinely and felt his heart flutter as he saw Genis nod. "Well, I guess one of the things I'm thinking most about is what's gonna happen in the next few hours." His smile turned somber and he averted his gaze. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I'm not either," Genis admitted and pulled his knees up somewhat. "I mean, it'll be nice to just live a normal life but this has been a lot more fun. That and I'm going to miss you guys..."

Zelos smiled and watched as the boy looked away in embarrassment; he patted him on the shoulder and turned his eyes to the ground. "At least you have someone to go home to though. You, Raine, Lloyd and Colette will get to see each other just as you did here but me—I probably won't see anyone." He dared a glance over at the mage and smiled softly. "I don't normally admit this, Genis, but I'm quite jealous of you."

The silver-haired boy smiled sympathetically. "I hadn't thought of that...I'm sorry," he said gently.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Zelos grimaced somewhat as he decided to air out something he had been holding in for so long. "I'm the one who should apologize to you."

Genis furrowed his brows and eyed the Chosen. "Why? Is there something you're not telling me?"

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, you could say that," the redhead replied as he turned his body to the left to face Genis; after he took in a deep breath, he continued. "I know this is long overdue and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I apologize from the bottom of my heart for saying all those things about Half-Elves...and if it's any consolation, I don't feel that way anymore." Zelos stopped himself momentarily to try to calm his nerves; he wasn't used to spilling his guts to anyone. "I was hoping that maybe if I apologized, I wouldn't feel as guilty for sabotaging our friendship and maybe—maybe you wouldn't hate me anymore." His gaze fell to the ground once more, mentally preparing himself for his expected rejection.

Genis sighed and shook his head a little, smiling at the Chosen's speech of sorts. "Zelos...you never cease to amaze me," he said, patting the other male's forearm. "First of all, thank you for the apology; I appreciate the fact that you're willing to admit to your mistakes and try to right your wrongs. Secondly, don't feel guilty. I was just as much at fault for this whole thing as you were; my being a 'brat' as you put it didn't exactly help." He smiled a bit more as he saw the redhead fidget. "And I _don't_ hate you, you big dummy!"

Zelos looked up, his expression etched with surprise. "You don't?"

"No! Of course not!" The mage nudged the swordsman playfully. "I learned a while back not to take you so seriously!"

The redhead grinned widely. "I'm glad you're not mad at me then," he said and pulled Genis closer, delivering a noogie to his head.

Genis wriggled out of his hold, unable to keep from laughing along with Zelos. "Watch it, pretty boy! I can just as easily do the same to you!"

Zelos half glared, a smirk playing along his lips. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I dare," he replied just before tackling the larger male and grinding his knuckles against the Chosen's thick mane.

"Ah! Stop it!" the redhead exclaimed, half whining and half laughing; finally he managed to push the boy off and started tickling his sides. Genis, of course, flailed and squealed as he tried to swat the other male away, laughing the entire time.

"You had enough yet?"

The mage nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! Yes! Just s-s-s-stop ticking me!" he cried, feeling his stomach ache from laughing so much.

Zelos grinned and continued to tickle him. "What's the magic word?"

"Please! Please, please, _please_ stop tickling me!"

Genis's pleas were heard and Zelos pulled his hands away, watching the boy's chest heave as he tried to suck in fresh air. "Well, that was fun!"

"Maybe for you!" Genis coughed as he sat up, smirking at the disheveled Chosen. "Nice hair."

The moment those words left the boy's mouth, Zelos's headband flopped over his eyes, making Genis laugh yet again; he pulled the white fabric up and eyed him. "Like you look any better."

The mage patted his hair down and dusted off his clothes as Zelos attempted to fix his 'do. Genis looked over at him upon finishing his own preening and smiled. "You look like you're having some trouble there, Zelos," he said and scooted between the swordsman's legs, swatting his hands away. "Let me do it."

The Chosen allowed him to do so, his eyes closing as Genis raked his hands through the sea of red hair. Zelos rolled his lips inward and let an 'mmm' sound escape as the boy's nails sent shivers down his spine.

Genis blushed noticeably from the sound and tried to play it off. "S-sounds like it feels good," he said softly, barely stuttering from his nerves. _It's just Zelos!_ he thought, swallowing what little saliva was left in his mouth. _Calm down, calm down..._

"Yeah, it feels _really_ good," the redhead managed, his lips curling upward in a smile.

Genis's cheeks darkened as he took in the Chosen's expression, watching the man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He kept running his hands through Zelos's hair even though he had tamed it moments before; why he wasn't sure. A part of the mage liked seeing the guy smile and making him happy—he hoped these were just misplaced feelings, feelings he had saved for Presea. Genis's thoughts were interrupted as he felt fingertips brush against his thighs, his already trembling hands tensing up from the sensation.

Zelos frowned lightly upon no longer feeling fingernails against his scalp and opened his eyes. He noticed how red the boy's face was and how he refused to look at the redhead; it was then that he finally noticed where his own hands were. While in his scratch-induced pleasure coma, he had trailed his hands up the outside of Genis's thighs until only his wrists were visible from underneath the boy's shorts. Zelos quickly retracted his hands, his face immediately matching the locks that hung over his shoulders. "I-I am _so_ sorry! I totally did not mean to do that! I swear!"

The boy nodded shallowly, understanding that Zelos's actions were not wholly voluntary; the part that bothered him most was the fact that it _didn't_ really bother him. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the strange feeling nagging at his mind. "I-i-it's okay...r-really," he managed, his eyes still locked on the ground.

"No, it's not! What I did was _not_ okay," Zelos said, feeling incredibly ashamed for letting his subconscious take over. "Why didn't you say something?"

Genis looked up and stared into the Chosen's blue eyes, searching for some sort of answer. "I—I-I don't know..."

A sigh escaped the swordsman's lips as he brushed his hair out of his face. He wasn't quite sure what to say at this point. The two of them sat in silence as the fire finally died, the sound of crickets becoming more and more prominent. Finally Genis cleared his throat and leaned forward, pushing stray hairs out of Zelos's face before replacing the white headband. He sat back to look at his handiwork, smiling sadly as he took in the image. Without much thought, the boy wrapped his arms around the Chosen's neck and hugged him tightly.

Zelos jumped from the sudden embrace but returned it after just a moment. He smiled as he breathed in deeply, the boy's scent wafting into his nostrils, and he blushed. The swordsman snaked his arms tighter around Genis's torso, keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other on the boy's slim waist.

Genis mimicked the action as he drew his body closer to Zelos's, his face buried in the red tresses. He turned his head slightly and murmured, "I'm a little mad at you now."

The redhead was taken aback by the statement, his stomach and his heart sinking. "But, but! I said I was sorry! C'mon, Genis, you can't still be mad at that!" he tried, moving his hands away so not to offend the tiny mage.

The boy laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not mad about that so you can put your hands back," he replied, blushing as Zelos dragged his hands back to their original positions. "What I'm mad about is this...you showing me your real self the night before we all leave and acting like you like me for once." Genis nuzzled his head against Zelos's, his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, and felt a familiar prick at the back of his eyes. _No, I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry..._ he thought but to no avail. He could already feel his throat tighten and his lips tremble as he tried not to vocalize his sorrow. "I-i-it's not fair, Zelos...I-I was g-going to—going to miss you before but now this?" he choked, warm tears threatening to fall down his supple cheeks. "These are going to be the m-memories I have of you—n-not you being an ass o-or hitting on random women—this!" Genis dared to pull away and gazed despondently at the Chosen, droplets of salty water gathered on his lashes. "_This_ is how I'll remember you...and it's making me miss you already."

Zelos swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and stared back at the boy, reaching a gloved hand up to chase away his tears. "Genis...don't be like this," he said with a soft smile and grabbed hold of the boy's hands, rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs. "You'll see me again, don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily."

The boy frowned lightly and looked at their hands. "You're just saying that...once you get back to Meltokio, you'll forget all about this..." He frowned more. "You'll forget about _me_..."

"Genis, do you really believe that?" Zelos asked, watching the boy flinch at his question. "Do you believe that after all the time we've spent together and all the stuff we've been through that I'm just gonna _forget_ about you? C'mon, have a little more faith in me!"

The mage smiled despite the melancholy that lingered. "I guess you're right."

"You _guess_? I _am _right!" Zelos laughed and smiled that trademark grin of his, squeezing Genis's hands gently. "Baby, you're stuck with me!"

Genis blushed slightly and shook his head. "Baby? I hardly think I'm your _baby_."

"Sure, you are!" The swordsman smirked as he let go of the boy's hands and pinched his face. "Look at these chubby cheeks!" he said in a 'baby' voice, earning a solid glare from Genis. "You're so cute! I could just eat you up!"

"Zelos, I'm going to kill you."

The redhead laughed and let go of the boy's face, rubbing the red spots where his fingers had been. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," he replied, patting Genis's cheeks. "I've always wanted to do that to you."

"That? Out of all the things you could possibly think to do to me, you wanted to do _that_?" Genis asked a bit miffed.

Zelos blushed lightly. "Well, I have considered _other_ things but I hardly think this is the time or place for them," he said and looked off to the side.

"Other things? Like what?" the Half-Elf questioned naively.

The Chosen cleared his throat as his cheeks reddened more. "Uh, well—I-I'd rather not say..." he trailed off and dared to look at the boy, who still seemed somewhat confused. "How about this? You promise to come visit me in Meltokio and maybe I'll show you."

Genis gave in with a laugh and nodded. "Fine, but if I travel all the way there just to get a wedgie, I really will kill you."

"Fair enough." Zelos smiled as his gaze turned to the patch of dirt that separated them. "Listen; in all seriousness I really would like it if you would come to visit me. It gets lonely, ya know."

"With all your hunnies around?" Genis asked, rolling his eyes. "That sounds hardly lonely, Zelos."

"But it is! Most of them only like me for my looks and my money and the ones that don't aren't really my type," the redhead replied. "Genis... I don't really have any friends in Meltokio—not real ones anyway. So..." Zelos paused and grimaced at how pathetic he sounded, breathing out a sigh. "So it really would be nice if you could come see me."

"Well...alright, I will. But on one condition," the boy bargained, holding up one finger.

The Chosen furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

"You know those 'other things' you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah?" Zelos frowned slightly. _I really don't like where this is going..._

Genis continued, "I'd like you to tell me just one of them. Or show me if it's something fun."

Zelos considered all the activities and conversations he had imagined, trying to think of something that could convey his intentions. "Just one?"

"Yeah. You can save all the other ones for when I come visit you, should you decide to accept my agreement," the silver-haired boy replied with a devious smile.

"Okay, then. I've thought of one," the swordsman said finally. "I'll warn you though. It's kind of the root for all the other things I had in mind. It might make you reconsider the visit..." He paused and looked at the boy seriously. "Do you still want to know?"

Genis seemed taken aback by Zelos's statement. _What would make me reconsider? He's so weird_, he thought and nodded his head. "Of course. Now you've got me curious."

"Okay. Can't say I didn't warn you," Zelos said as he closed the gap between them and kissed the Half-Elf gently on the lips. He cupped the back of the boy's neck slightly, resting his other hand on his outer thigh. He felt Genis tense up from his actions and immediately regretted his decision. _Why do I have to be so good at ruining friendships?_

Finally the Chosen broke away and lowered his gaze, his red locks falling forward over his face as he retracted his hands. He didn't dare look at Genis. He knew if he did, his memory would be etched with the expression of hatred and not that of friendship. He didn't want to remember Genis that way.

"You're so stupid, Zelos."

The redhead's eyes refocused upon hearing those words. "...what?"

"How could you possibly think that _that_ would make me reconsider?"

Zelos lowered his brows, even more confused than before. "I—I don't know..."

"Idiot."

Before Zelos could respond, he felt hands brush the hair out of his eyes and lips pressed tenderly on his forehead; that simple gesture made him blush vividly. He watched as Genis got to his feet and started back toward the tent he shared with Lloyd. The boy stopped near the edge of the grass and began to speak once more.

"I plan on traveling around the world to try to educate people about Half-Elves and promote equality. I want to end Half-Elf discrimination... The road will be long and arduous but I think the effort will make the journey worthwhile," Genis said and turned his face to side so that the Chosen could barely see his profile. "When I grow weary of travel, then I will come visit you."

Zelos swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and got to his feet. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

The boy raised his shoulders. "As long as it takes," he replied vaguely. "Could be months... Could be years... I really don't know."

"Fair enough." The redhead walked up behind Genis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What you're doing is admirable but some people may not see it that way. Just be careful out there and come back home alive, alright? Promise me."

Genis brought a hand up to rest on Zelos's and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "I'll try my best to keep your promise," he said gently and turned his head more, a lock of his silver hair sliding across their hands. "...will you wait for me?"

Zelos breathed out a slight chuckle. "Of course," he replied simply.

The boy turned his head back around and nodded. "Alright." He continued on to his tent and raised his hand up in a wave as he said, "Goodnight, Zelos."

The swordsman watched Genis disappear once more and he smiled. "Goodnight, Hunny."

* * *

><p>Zelos breathed out a sigh as he sat under his usual tree behind his manor. He had become accustomed to sitting under it once he returned to Meltokio five years prior; it was one of the few places he could retreat to without worrying about other people bothering him. He used it as an escape from normal life, although he hardly considered his life 'normal'.<p>

A crisp autumn breeze blew, causing the leaves to rustle and flutter in the wind. Over the sound, he heard someone walking from the manor toward him.

"Master Zelos, you have a visitor," Sebastian said as he came to a halt a few feet away from the used-to-be Chosen.

Zelos sighed exasperatedly. "Another one? That's the third one today!" he complained and waved his hand in dismissal. "Just tell them I'm busy or something."

"Please reconsider, Master Zelos. It seemed urgent."

"_Fine_...but this better be good," the redhead conceded. "Tell them to come out here. I don't feel like going inside right now."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied with a smile and a bow and headed back toward the manor.

Zelos stared off into the horizon, listening to the gentle wind travel through the trees and grass around him. He was growing more and more irritated as the minutes passed, wondering who else had come to harass him. _Probably another love-desperate girl or some pathetic businessman trying to weasel money out of me_...

"Is the great Zelos Wilder too good to come inside to greet his visitors?"

The man's condescending tone grated on the redhead's nerves. "State your business," he said curtly.

"Hmph. Too good to look at me as well?"

"I don't _have_ to look at you to know you want something from me," Zelos replied, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Either state what it is or leave. Take your pick."

"I _want_ you to look at me."

The redhead practically growled as he turned his head and started, "Listen, buddy. I—" His mouth hung agape as he stared at the man standing behind him; it was Genis. Five years had aged the Half-Elf well; he was taller, more muscular, and just as handsome as Zelos remembered.

Despite the redhead's rude attitude, Genis smiled at the older man. "Hah. That's much better," he said and put his hands on his hips. "You know, you haven't changed a bit since I saw you last. We really need to work on that."

Zelos continued to just stare at the other male, still not quite believing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

The redhead blinked, the question snapping him out of his daze. He slowly got to his feet and turned to face Genis, opening his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. He soon found his feet moving toward the Half-Elf and he caught him in a tight hug. "...thank you."

Genis returned the embrace and nuzzled his head against Zelos's. "For what?"

"For keeping your promise."

Genis smiled. "Ah, I see... I hope I didn't worry you."

The swordsman chuckled. "Of course you worried me. How could I not?"

"I'm sorry," the Half-Elf said softly and buried his face in Zelos's shoulder.

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're finally home," Zelos said and pulled away slightly so he could look at Genis. "Now if I remember correctly, you wanted to hear about all of those 'other things'. Do you still want me to tell you?"

Genis smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The redhead smiled as well. "We'll walk and talk then," he said as he gently turned Genis around and led him back toward the manor. "And after we go over my extensive list—I've thought of more things, of course—you can tell me of your travels."

The Half-Elf giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"Great." Zelos reached his hand out for Genis's and laced their fingers together, sending the silver-haired man a very out-of-character shy smile.

"Now where shall I begin? I suppose the beginning would make the most sense, huh? Let's see, let's see...Ah! I would like to kiss you."

"Haven't you already marked that off your list?"

"It's on there several times. I don't think we'll get to them all."

"Hah. Alright, what else?"

"I would like to hug you. That's a repeat as well, by the way."

"I figured as much."

"Actually there's one I've been dying to do. May I?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I just want to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"...I love you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and if you've got a minute, <strong>comment<strong>! :)

**No flames pretty please!**


End file.
